Conventional image sensor devices typically include an array of image sensing cells, each of which can acquire an image picture element (pixel) or portion of a pixel. Conventional image sensors can include charge coupled device (CCD) type image sensors or “CMOS” type image sensors. CCD type image sensors can acquire a charge equivalent to image pixel data, and transfer such charge to read amplifiers. While CCD image sensors typically generate low noise images, such sensors can have relatively high power consumption and introduce a substantial “lag” time into image acquisition.
CMOS type image sensors can provide favorable power consumption performance as compared to CCD type sensors. However, a typical CMOS image sensor cell can be more susceptible to noise and can have less image acquisition area than a CCD type sensor cell. This may be particularly true for CMOS image sensor cells that utilize active pixel sensing. Active sensing pixel cells typically include three or more transistors in addition to a photosensing structure, such as a photodiode.